Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh was first created by A. A. Milne in 1926 but rose to international recognition with the release of the Disney animated featurettes of the 1960s. The animated Disney versions of Pooh Bear and Tigger appeared with Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo in the 1990 animated television special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Jim Cummings provided the voices of both Pooh Bear and Tigger. In 2001, Bear in the Big Blue House creator Mitchell Kriegman helmed a new Winnie the Pooh series involving Bunraku-style puppetry combined with digital backgrounds. The new series, titled The Book of Pooh and produced outside of Jim Henson Productions, used most of the same voices as the animated version but with many Muppet alumni puppeteering the characters, and other crew hold-overs. Both Bear in the Big Blue House and Book of Pooh were shown in the Playhouse Disney block of programming on Disney Channel. Characters from both shows also shared the stage in Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure. References * When performing "Cottleston Pie" on The Muppet Show, Rowlf the Dog referred to it as a tune that Winnie the Pooh sang "when his brain felt fluffy." He also mentioned that he used to read Winnie the Pooh stories when he was a puppy. *''The Tao of Pooh'' (1982) is a philosophical book by Benjamin Hoff, using the Milne characters (and excerpts from the Pooh books) to examine Taoism. Kermit the Frog has the book in his reading pile in an illustration from One Frog Can Make a Difference. One of his chapters is titled The Tao of Kermit. * In Episode 2292 of Sesame Street, Gordon, Gladys the Cow, and some kids are thinking of words that rhyme with "you" and one that they come up with is "Pooh". * In the Muppet Babies episode "Gonzee's Playhouse Channel", Baby Piggy appeared in a parody called "Piggy the Pooh", while Baby Bean Bunny portrayed the roles of Beany, similar to Tigger, and Eyesore, similar to Eeyore. * In Episode 3244 of Sesame Street, Snuffy's snuffle puppet Gus makes up a song about rhymes for "you." Among those mentioned is "a bear named Pooh." * In Episode 3863 of Sesame Street, Baby Bear talks about his library card and names some of the books he borrows from the library. Among the titles he mentions is Winnie the Pooh. * In the Elmo's World episode "Skin", the All-About-Skin Channel advertises that their line-up includes "Skinny the Pooh!" * In The Muppets, after '80s Robot drives the Muppets wildly down the street to The Muppet Theatre to start the show, their car drives past a window display for Winnie the Pooh (2011). Connections *Michael Abbott composed songs for Pooh's Grand Adventure (1997) *Kristen Anderson wrote original songs for Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Hayley Atwell played Evelyn Robin in Christopher Robin (2018) *Dee Bradley Baker voiced Buster and various animals on My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) *Jennifer Barnhart puppeteered Owl on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Phil Baron voiced Piglet in Welcome to Pooh Corner (1984-1987) *Nancy Beiman animated on Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Gregg Berger voiced Eeyore for the Disneyland ride, Kingdom Hearts II, talking toys, and other ancillary projects *Carol Binion puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Ronald Binion puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Betty Birney wrote for Welcome to Pooh Corner (1984-1987) *Brenda Blethyn voiced Mama Heffalump in Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Charlie Brissette produced Winnie the Pooh albums *Matt Brooks puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Tyler Bunch puppeteered Tigger on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *John Cleese voiced the narrator in Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Robert and Deena Cole wrote songs for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Randy Crenshaw sang in the chorus in The Tigger Movie (2000) *Mackenzie Crook played a newspaper seller in Christopher Robin (2018) *Gretchen Crookes built puppets for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Peter Cullen voiced Eeyore on The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) and most projects until 2010, and on Doc McStuffins (2017) *Jim Cummings voiced Winnie the Pooh from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh onward and Tigger (from 1990, with the exception of some returns by Paul Winchell) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo voiced (and sometimes puppeteered) Kessie on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Oliver Ford Davies played Old Man Winslow in Christopher Robin (2018) *Zooey Deschanel sang songs for Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Alice Dinnean puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Eric Engelhardt puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Martin Erskine arranged songs for Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) and Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Faz Fazakas played Winnie the Pooh on Shirley Temple's Storybook (1960) and on stage for Bill Baird from 1967 until 1969. *Olga Felgemacher played Christopher Robin in Baird's stage Winnie the Pooh in 1971. *Craig Ferguson voiced Owl in Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Richard A. Fernandes was a producer on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Stephen Fry played Pooh in a full cast audio version of the book. *Brad Garrett voiced Eeyore in Christopher Robin and Ralph Breaks the Internet (both 2018) *Mark Gatiss played Giles Winslow in Christopher Robin (2018) *James Godwin puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Dean Gordon directed episodes of The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Harry Gregson-Williams scored The Tigger Movie (2000) *Tom Guadarrama was technical director and video engineer on The Book of Pooh *BJ Guyer puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Dan Haskett animated on Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Michelle Hickey was a puppet wrangler on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Chris Hoey was script supervisor on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Brian Hohlfeld wrote the screenplay for Piglet's Big Movie (2003) and Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Jane Horrocks played Piglet in a full cast audio version of the book. *Gordon Hunt directed Bil Baird's production of Winnie the Pooh *John Hurt voiced the narrator in The Tigger Movie (2000) *Eric Jacobson puppeteered Piglet on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Toby Jones voiced Owl in Christopher Robin (2018) *Vicki Kenderes-Eibner puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Mitchell Kriegman executive produced, directed, and sometimes wrote for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Jim Kroupa puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Tim Lagasse puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *John Lasseter was the executive producer of Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Erica Levin was editor/post producer on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Julia Lewald wrote for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Peter Linz puppeteered Winnie the Pooh on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Bobby Lopez wrote original songs for Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Bud Luckey voiced Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Jon Ludwig directed and puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Peter Lurye wrote songs for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Rick Lyon puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Lara MacLean puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Noel MacNeal puppeteered Rabbit on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Amanda Maddock puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Jeff Marx wrote songs for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Paul McGinnis puppeteered Rabbit on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Anney McKilligan puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Rich Mendoza wrote songs for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Ed Mitchell produced Winnie the Pooh albums *Chloë Grace Moretz was the voice of Darby on My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Howard Morris voiced the Gopher in the Winnie the Pooh featurettes *Richard M. Sherman wrote songs for the featurettes, The Tigger Movie, and Christopher Robin *Jerry Nelson played Piglet in Bil Baird's stage version of Winnie the Pooh, 1967-1969 *Steve Nelson wrote songs for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Geoffrey Palmer played Eeyore in a full cast audio version of the book. *Patricia Parris voiced Kanga and Christopher Robin's mother on The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Chris Renaud was production designer on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Will Ryan voiced Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) and Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore's singing voice on Welcome to Pooh Corner *Eric Shaw wrote for My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) *Claudia Silver wrote for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Carly Simon wrote and sang original songs for Piglet's Big Movie *Hal Smith voiced Owl in the Winnie the Pooh featurettes and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and voiced Winnie the Pooh as well in Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and Welcome to Pooh Corner *Mark Stratton wrote for Welcome to Pooh Corner (1984-1987) *Tara Strong voiced Porcupine on My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) *Jeffrey Tambor voiced Santa Claus in the My Friends Tigger and Pooh direct to DVD film Super Sleuth Christmas Movie. *John Tartaglia puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Carmen Twillie sang in the chorus in The Tigger Movie (2000) *David Warner voiced the narrator in Pooh's Grand Adventure (1997) *Mark Watters composed music for direct-to-video Winnie the Pooh projects *Frank Welker played assorted bees, frogs, and other animal sounds in The Tigger Movie (2000) *Byron Whiting played Roo, Tigger, and Piglet in Bil Baird's production of Winnie the Pooh *Brian Woodbury wrote songs and was music producer for The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Andy Yerkes wrote episodes and story edited on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Victor Yerrid puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) *Bryant Young puppeteered on The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Literary References Category:Cartoon References